


Petrichor

by xmseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmseok/pseuds/xmseok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongin likes D.O, but he loves Kyungsoo. Also, Jongin’s hopeless when it comes to the love of his life and photoshop, Kyungsoo may or may not be a stripper, EXO’s useless and apparently, they’re wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

Kim Jongin likes D.O, but he _loves_ Kyungsoo.

 

*

 

The first time Kim Jongin meets him is when he takes a large gulp from his half-empty cup and almost gags from the bitter aftertaste of stale green tea. He winces and internally berates himself for letting the tea bag soak for too long.

Grass. Ugh, it tastes like grass. That green thing Jongin ate when he got drunk in senior year because Chanyeol snuck a bottle of vodka in his backpack to school. Needless to say, that was the most embarrassing moment of his life. Chanyeol would never let Jongin the Wriggling Worm die even if ‘it’s a fucking awful name, dumbass ’ and Jongin would forever hate the color green and brown. Or anything that remotely resembles his vomit.

Green grass. Just like the boy near the bar’s pair of jeans. They're darker than grass and surprisingly, they don't make Jongin's eyes water because wow, those look like great thighs- jeans. Jeans. Yeah.

He shivers and shit, play it cool because it's summer and he isn't in any position to shiver when it's almost a hundred degrees outside despite it being almost midnight and he's here in a bar ogling some boy's thigh as if it were a cup of chocolate milk –a really nice and milky cup of chocolate because he’s feeling a bit thirsty. Jongin sees the boy tapping on his phone, completely oblivious of whatever the fuck he’s doing and he almost pumps his fists into the air in pure joy. Almost. He isn’t that masochistic.

Well, fine. He does jiggle a bit in his seat, ignoring the stares of the people passing by his table, playing it off like he’s uncomfortable (it only makes him look like he’s got to an itchy butt, but he doesn’t want to acknowledge that). Also he ignore the fact that he’s in a bar, drinking tea. It’s not weird. 

He feels sweat trickling down his neck and he takes out a wad of tissue from the dispenser on the table. He dabs them on his forehead and neck as he fans himself with his other hand. He should have picked the table near the air conditioner –the one right beside Thigh-Man.

He sees the couple right beside Thigh-Man gather their belongings and he stands up. There is no way he's making through the night while drowning in his own sweat. 

Damn Kim Minseok. If it weren't for him and Lu Han, he'd be lounging in his couch with a can of Sprite and a large bowl of Cheetos watching reruns of EXO's Showtime. “Those dudes are lame as hell, hyung. Well, except D.O”, he told Minseok-hyung during the 2013 MAMA, "he's cool."

He searched for look-a-like porn that night and stroked himself with the image of D.O’s swollen lips stretched around his cock, face flushed pink. He came right after the boy and dozed off to pink bowed lips and tiny hands. It's not a crush. Nope. Not at all.

He flops down the cushioned chair and places his now-cold tea on the table. He misses his centralized flat. He misses his couch and his coffee table, but there is no way in hell he’s sitting there with those two.

Never stay in a room with Minseok and Lu Han.

There's no sex, no making out, no adventurous hands. Just awkward tiptoeing around each other and Jongin couldn't take it. It was because Lu Han left for China after high school and they realized they loved each other and all that shit. He returned after graduating. Seriously, Jongin sat with them when they were watching The Avengers and he walked out of the room after the opening credits because the sexual tension was stifling. 

Jongin sneaks a look at Thigh-Man who’s directly right in front of him and he almost falls off his chair. Holy –it’s as if D.O's heavenly voice were singing to him with a choir of angels as backup. Add a sprinkle of cheesy vignettes and faded flowers and Jongin’s good to go. Who would have thought Thigh-Man would be so beautiful?

"Oh my god", he sighs. Not even D.O could rival this Man-Boy-Angel right in front of him. Man-Boy-Angel is still on his phone, brow scrunched up in concentration as he slides his finger up and down his screen. He’s pale from the lack of sun exposure. It reminds Jongin of milk. He likes milk.

Jongin freezes as Man-Boy-Angel pouts with his full bottom lip, sighs and finally looks up. Round brown eyes are staring at his general direction –right at him.

Man-Boy-Angel smiles.

Jongin fights the urge to smile back and lowers his head, just enough for his bangs to cover his eyes.

"Taemin!" Man-Boy-Angel gives a small wave at someone right behind Jongin and Jongin internally swoons. That voice.

Wait.

Taemin?

Right. Jongin forgot Taemin works here.

"Kyung!” Taemin shouts, and Jongin winces because the other’s directly right behind him. Ouch. “Waiting for someone?"

Kyung.

“It’s just me.” Kyung. His name is Kyung. _Kyungie._

A body colliding with his left arm stops him from repeatedly molesting Kyung's name.

"Ah, Jonginie!" Taemin booms into his ear. He’ll go deaf if he keeps doing this.

He shoves the lanky arm off his right shoulder and attempts to straighten his back. If Taemin knows Man-Boy-Angel –no, Kyung, then he might as well give a good impression. Who knows what Taemin might say in front of this angel? He prays to heaven Taemin keeps his trap shut.

“Yes? Do you need help with anything?” Jongin fixes Taemin with an innocent smile. Play it cool, Jongin. Play it cool. 

Taemin narrows his eyes for a split-second and breaks into a wide grin, bug-eyes flitting between Kyung and Jongin. He’s up to no good. Jongin wishes he could bang his head on this table and black-out.

“Kyung, meet Jongin. Jongin, Kyung.” Taemin’s still got that shit-eating grin on his face, but more than that, his eyes are fucking glittering.

“Hi, Jongin. Kyung. Nice to meet you.” Kyung has his hand stretched out right in front of him. How the fuck did he get here? More importantly, how does Jongin get out of this situation? He’s going to make a fool of himself and he’ll have to move to Paraguay, change his name to Alberto, and live as a lion tamer or something. 

Jongin curses his ancestors for his sweaty hands as he subtly wipes them on his jeans. It’s like everything moves into slow motion as he raises his hand to shake Kyung’s smaller ones. Oh god, he smells like vanilla and green tea. 

“Hello, I’m Kim Jongin. Nice to meet you too.” Thank god his voice didn’t waver. “You seem familiar, have we met before?” Jongin tries to clamp his hand over his mouth but it was too late.

 

*

 

It’s not like Jongin doesn’t have a brain-to-mouth filter –uh well, he really doesn’t and he’s very well aware of that but it usually comes in opportune times to fuck with his social life. He greatly appreciates it with his whole being and mentally banging his head on the faux-wood table is just part of the appreciation ‘process’. It’s that systematic and hifalutin. 

“Ah, yeah.” Kyung smiles. He’s got that heart-shaped smile on his lips and Jongin’s heart feels like it’s willing to fit itself into that glorious orifice; among other orifices. 

There’s something inside Jongin that snaps, and it feels like nails scratching against his chest. He tries to drown whatever he feels, because Kyung’s ducking his head, a blush covering his cheeks, “I get that sometimes.” 

Jongin’s not affected. Nope. It’s nothing; the swelling of his chest and the hitch in his breath is nothing. His imaginary tail’s not wagging, nor does he feel like drooling over this perfect creature in front of him. Also he’s not trying to suppress the howl that’s waiting to slip through his lips.

Oh, has it been mentioned that Jongin’s a shifter? No? Okay, well he is. And he’s doing a damn well good job at hiding it. 

“Hah,” Jongin laughs sheepishly, torn between wanting to press his nose to Kyung’s neck and just smell and wanting to push him against the nearest wall and trace his moles using his tongue. He doubts any of those two are publicly acceptable. “Yeah, I’ve seen clips on TV.”

Jongin sighs, he sounds like a crazy fanboy. Luckily Kyung looks like he didn’t notice. He jumps when his phone vibrates and Jongin revels in the pout that graces his lips when he sighs loudly. Oh how he’d love to bit those plush lips. 

“Yeah. Great.” He shakes his head, and Jongin is mesmerized despite the frown marring Kyung’s face. “Sorry, my friend’s cat ran away and I have to help him look for it.”

“Tao ran away?” Taemin pipes behind Jongin and the latter gets the shock of his life at the volume of Taemin’s voice. 

“I don’t blame him. I would too if I have to see my owner suck his boyfriend’s tongue in front of me.“ Kyung scrunches his face and Jongin’s heart stutters as he imagines sucking Kyung’s cock –tongue. He means tongue. 

Taemin shakes his head. “No wonder Yixing’s stereo has been blasting music every night. Jongdae’s not around.”

“Anyway,” Kyung stands up, and Jongin’s eyes follow him, taking in the entirety of the perfection in front of him. He raises a hand, waving them goodbye with a large smile on his face. Jongin feels like dying. “I have to go. I’ll see you around.” 

Oh, Jongin will.

“You like him.”

Jongin whips his head to the side, drawing his eyebrows together to look indignant when in fact, the wolf in him is screaming mate because he likes him. He does. “No, I don’t.”

“Your eyes turned amber.” Taemin retorts, deadpan. 

“Fuck,” Damn it. Jongin’ll have no chance if Kyung finds out he’s a wolf before he gets to know him. He’ll never meet his mate again, and he’ll live alone in Paraguay with no one to love him except for the lions. He panics, taking out his phone to check his eyes, “Did he see it?”

“Nah,” his friend shakes his head, laughing at the way Jongin’s eyes are blown and scared before it transforms into a scowl. If there weren’t inter-pack treaties, he would have strangled Taemin by now. He has such fucking great friends. “He’s blind without his glasses. He hates contacts.”

“Good.” He breathes a sigh of relief before Taemin leaves him with a pat on his back. There’s Joonmyun looking at him with his a frown on his face, hands on his hips as he watches Taemin start his shift. He always look constipated when he’s angry, like his face wasn’t meant to move that much. But Jongin feels sorry for him at times because no one listens to him despite the bar being his own establishment. 

But enough about Joonmyeon; it’s time for a bit of _stealthy_ interrogation. 

 

*

 

He imagines plush red lips, mussed up hair and bright round eyes. He’d think of Kyung and how he’d look so fucking good bent over, flushed as he teases him, flicking a nipple. Kyung would cover a deep moan with his arm, head thrown back as he shudders in pleasure. It sends a surge of heat at the pit of his stomach, simmering, waiting for it to burst, and he keeps calm, choosing to look up at the masterpiece right in front of his eyes. 

Jongin kept coming back to the bar after finding out that Kyung’s a singer, the PG-rated act before the bar turns into stripper den. Three months of stalki –visiting after his shift at the bookshop and he figures out the other’s schedule. It’s during Monday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. He has that taped to his wall on a yellow post-it note if ever he forgets. Which he doubts because it’s Kyung; he never forgets when it comes to Kyung. 

Now here he is, a hand on his cock, jerking off to the image of this unknown singer he’s afraid to talk to. Who can blame him? Kyung’s voice is like melted chocolate on top of a soft cheesecake, sprinkled with bits of strawberry and almonds. It’s sin. And he’s a sinner. God knows when He’ll go to hell with whatever the fuck he’s doing with his hand. 

Jongin takes a large gulp, throat bobbing slowly as he imagines how fucking amazing Kyung’s skin will taste on his tongue, and what sounds he’d make. He’d let his eyes rake over him, taking in the beauty of flawless skin with bits of moles littering his neck. Jongin wonders if Kyung’s moles travel downwards. 

He grips his cock, imagining Kyung’s tongue and it sets him on fire. Jongin would desperately grip his hair, holding for a bit of sanity as Kung drops to his knees and starts teasing the tip of Jongin’s cock, licking around the base, blatantly avoiding the head as he strokes the taller’s cock. But then he will takes he head into his mouth and –oh, fuck that feels so fucking good. 

Jongin lets out a loud moan, as he arches his back, legs spread as he tries to delay his orgasm. He’d imagine it to be warm and tight. His hips jerk forward, and he imagine it going deeper into Kyung’s mouth. The latter will swallow, pressing his tongue on the underside of Jongin’s cock before pulling away. 

“Fuck”, Jongin curses, as he teases along his balls, becoming familiar with the pooling on his stomach. He drags his fist up towards the underside of head, twisting. It’s fucking familiar as he feels the base of his cock expand, and he tries to focus on the image of Kyungsoo bobbing his head in time with his hands as he strokes the base, digging his tongue into the slit. He feels the knot on the base of his cock as he pumps and he moves faster. 

He grips the sheets, and he tightens his grip on the base, staving off another wave of orgasm. His body is aflame with so much burning energy and fuck, he’s so fucking close. He tries to calm his racing heart, messily pressing his mouth on the sheets to muffle the loud groan that slips from his lips. 

It feels so good, and he strokes again, slowing down before pumping fast panting into the warm sheets, hot breath mingling with the humid air of the room. He‘s nearing the cusp of completion. 

He finishes with the image of Kyung’s spit-soaked lips, red and plump as his tongue darts out to gather the pre-cum dripping out of Jongin’s slit. It’s getting too fucking much, and he strokes faster, skin slapping against skin, fucking into his hands hips turning frantic as the heat bubbles in the pit of his stomach. 

Jongin comes, moaning Kyung’s name, as he strokes himself into completion, pumping as he milks his cock dry, waiting for the knot to shrink.

“Fuck,” He pants out, taking a wad of tissue from his bedside table. He quickly wipes the cum off his stomach before rolling it into a ball and throwing it into the trash bin. It’s the fourth month since the day he started stal –visiting Kyung, since he started jerking off to his voice and face, and lips and eyes. 

He had been at war with his sexuality and Kyung didn’t help. Sadly, Jongin’s too much of a chicken to talk to him. He’s like that weird kid at the back of the room, looking intensely at Kyung. He knows it’s creepy. But he was tiny, intense and when he smiles, he lights up Jongin’s world like nobody else and Kim Jongin plunged into that perfection. Good thing there’s EXO and Jongin found an outlet.

 

*

 

Jongin hates going to their weekly pack meeting, but he has to because it’s the only time most of them get to meet up. One reason is because he gets to see most of them every day. He lives with Minseok and his –whatever Lu Han is, he sees Joonmyun at the bar, and Chanyeol never leaves Yixing’s side even during dance practice. Another reason is because– 

"Give that back you fucker!" Jongin panics as he reaches for his phone across the table. 

This is the reason. They’re annoying as fuck. 

They’re also nosier than his own sisters and they’re as bad as a group of five year olds with a pack of candy dangled in front of them. And that said candy is his phone. 

He flops on the table, face against the cold plastic as he gives up because Chanyeol’s got his phone and he’s got this weird look on his face as he shudders. It’s his fault. It’s his entire fault. If he didn’t look at Jongin’s phone, he wouldn’t have seen it. He should’ve been smarter than that. 

"I will when you stop staring at Soo's ass." He mutters before handing Jongin’s phone towards Sehun with a wince on his face. 

Jongin lifts his head, frowning in confusion. That’s Kyung, with his face photoshopped on some buff guy’s body. Who the fuck is this Soo? “Soo- who the fuck is Soo?” Well, he guesses, that’s out. Freedom for his dick, and for Kyung. “And give that back." 

He reaches for his phone again, but Minseok stops him by pulling him towards his chair by the cuff of his shirt. They’re all evil; the devil’s spawns or something. This is embarrassing and Jongin hopes he can bury himself inside his room for the remainder of his life, but Minseok pulls him out again with a strong slap on the back, "Stop playing dumb. It doesn't work on- well it does, but I should ask you what the fuck this is."

Jongin spent days on that one picture to make it as believable as possible. He even downloaded so many filters to make it look that good. It’s the best fucking edit he’s made. He’s proud of it. He’s even proud of the amount of times he’s wanked off to this picture. "It's a project. To hone my photoshop skills."

He looks at his friends’ faces, waiting for the amazement to sink in. Instead it’s Chanyeol who comments first, frowning as he zooms into the picture. "He does have horrible photoshop skills. The lens flare looks tacky." 

Jongin feels like he’s been punched in the gut. It’s not that bad. He turns to Sehun, eyes begging for a bit of positive reinforcement, but he hears Lu Han snorting beside Minseok and he whips his head. He frowns at the blond, but the other ignores him as he thumps his fist on the table, "Did you paint the shadows on this man's abs?" 

"You're all a bunch of pricks.” Grabs his phone from Lu Han to place it in front of Sehun. The latter looks at him with a stifled laugh, but Jongin trudges, pointing towards the screen. “Sehun, tell them it looks acceptable."

Sehun shrugs his shoulders, trying to act indifferent, "It looks ok." 

"That's because your idea of art is to draw eggs." Lu Han pipes, and the table turns silent. Jongin shifts in his seat, trying to dispel the discomfort in the air. Thankfully Minseok cuts in, laying a hand on top of Luhan’s. He’s always been the sanest one in the pack, aside from Joonmyun. No one listens to him. "Jongin, what we’re trying to say is, stop fantasizing about him. You don't get out much anymore aside from going to Joonmyun's bar-“

"-or if he's buying another box of tissue." Lu Han snorts and Minseok ignores him as he continues his speech, "He's as real as that one group you like-" 

"EXO." And D.O, the member who looks like Kyung. 

"Yeah, them,” Minseok nods, flicking his hand. “He works as a singer for god's sake and you haven't even talked to him." 

Jongin stands, “I have! Once.” But no one pays him any mind as Sehun takes the phone out of Jongin’s hand. Chanyeol and Luhan flock over to him like vulture on their prey. 

"Where did he get his photo?" Sehun asks no one, but Chanyeol zooms the picture as he answers "asked Joonmyun for it." 

He’s going to fucking kill Chanyeol. He wasn’t supposed to know that. On second thought, he’s going to kill Joonmyun too. 

"You mean begged," Lu Han laughs.

Luhan too. That’s three people on his hit list. Jongin snaps his head towards Minseok and he shrugs his shoulders. His packmates are all useless. How did he get into this pack again? Can he revoke the bond between their families? Because they’re not acting like his hyungs. 

Minseok looks at him, and there’ something soft in his eyes as he addresses Jongin. “You've got to man up and ask him out- or at least ask for his real name." 

But that would mean talking to him, and Jongin is not that brave. He’s the epitome of perfection and Jongin is Jongin and it sounds like a fucking cheesy fanfic, yes he knows, because it can never be. Kyung will be showered with affection by his stage lights and stripper music and Jongin will be watching him from Paraguay. He settles for a simple, "Kyung is a great name."

"For a Stripper.” Minseok reiterates, and Jongin gives him a glance. The older rolls his eyes before sighing. “Ask for his real name goddammit it. Not Sweet Cheeks Kyung." 

"You're going in, Jongin. You can do anything." Chanyeol cheers beside him and he hopes he’ll survive the night to see another performance with Kyungsoo. Another day to see those luscious lips moving against the mic. He’ll die with that image first. 

But, Jongin stops himself. He drops his head to the table "He'll reject me as if I was last year's dubstep remix. Just look at him-“He points to the highly edited picture of Kyungsoo with his head pasted on a half-naked man. it’s awkward and weird because it’s disproportionate and his head’s too small. There are flowers around his head, and there’s a red and yellow glow around his body as if he’s burning. 

There’s a weird flare on the right side of his face where his hair was cut off from the shitty cropping, yet Jongin sighs, “He's perfect."

\--Part 2—

There’s a saying that goes; when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade –or you sell it, to buy more lemons and build an orchard and make money out of that. This is the motto Kyungsoo lives with. He’s not sure who said this or of it’s right, but it’s true. 

He’s realized, life isn’t a one-track road. It’s not even two, or three because life’s unpredictable like that. In that case, why live life with restrictions? Why not spread his fucking rainbow-colored wings and raise that middle finger towards all the haters, figuratively. Or well maybe literally. Anyway, he’ll love himself and all his fucking flaws, and take that stupid pole out of his ass to feel the breeze of freedom. His ass thanks him every day. 

He has to tell himself this mantra every day. Working at that bar was probably the most confusing thing that happened to him. He was helping this man one day. He was crying his eyes out about his partner leaving him for another company in China and now, he’s left to carry the weight of the business, and this thing called pack alone. He just thought he’d give the guy a handkerchief because he looks horrible when he cries, and next thing he knows he’s got a job at a strip club singing PG-rated songs. 

He even sang the soundtrack of Frozen once and the crowd loved it no matter how drunk and horny they were. He feels like a great opening act to half-naked men swinging their dongs around. 

He repeats the mantra in front of his mirror, smiling wide as he buttons his shirts for another shitty day at the shithole. He love his job so fucking much.

The door creaks, and his roommate’s head pops through the gap "Hey, Soo. My friends will be here on Saturday.” 

Kyungsoo turns around, giving his roommate a smile, "Oh. I'll stay out of your way."

It’s only been four months since Kyungsoo moved in, with the help of his employer Joonmyun. He needed a place to stay that’s nearer, and well, this friend of his was available. He’s heard a lot about their group of friends, but it makes him slightly curious how many are there with the names he hears. Also he sometimes hears the name of that one guy –the dude that’s stalking him at the bar –Jongin. He’s supposedly friends with his roommate. 

"No, it's fine.” the other shakes his head, “I want you to join us if you can. Wait, you don't have work?" A frown graces his face and Kyungsoo shakes his head. Thank you to the gods above! He’s done with his contract on Friday. “I’ll be there.”

His roommate mutters a cheery okay before closing the door and Kyungsoo faces the mirror again. It’s time for the mantra again. 

He breathes out a large exhale, letting out grin, before re-doing his buttons. 

Embrace that uniqueness, he thinks, just like the way you embrace a lover –or a one night stand, whichever suits your taste. Because life’s too short to fuck only one guy and there’s too many fishes in the sea. Along with too many hidden places to fuck. And fucking is like the best thing that could happen to an unattached male. It’s like a drug that’s calling out to you, screaming; fuck, look at that guy’s cock, it would fill you up nicely wouldn’t it? God, would I love that cock- 

“You know what?” Kyungsoo mutters to himself as he furiously unbuttons his shirt. He chucks a shirt over himself before sighing at the mirror. “Fuck it. This motivational speech thing is bullshit.” 

 

*

 

Kyungsoo rushes towards the door when the doorbell rings. He’s expecting a few guys, maybe two or three, not eight. He places a smile on his face as he opens the door wider. It seems like the guy from the bar is here. This will be fun. "Oh, hi! Chanyeol 's–"

He feels a thump on his shoulder before Chanyeol’s booming voice ruins his eardrums. "I'm here!” 

There’s a large smile on his face as Baekhyun and Jongdae barrel past them, muttering a quick hi to Kyungsoo before flopping on the couch. The ones he doesn’t know stay by the door, smiling widely, except for one who’s still gaping. Chanyeol points to Kyungsoo, and Lu Han excitedly waves at him, “This is my roommate, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, everyone. Minseok-hyung, Lu Han-"

"Yo!"

"-err, yeah,” Chanyeol stutters at Lu Han’s excitement and Kyungsoo makes up his mind. He likes them already. “Sehun, he's not actually angry. And you’ve already met Jongin and Yixing."

There he is; that Jongin guy. He’s smiling sheepishly, with a blush on his cheeks, and Kyungsoo tries to fight back the smirk threatening to slip through the genuine smile on his face. He’s going to have so much fun with Jongin. He wonders how deep that blush turns and how dark his body flushes. He heard he’s a dancer, and Kyungsoo wonders how well his swivels his hips and how fast he can thrust his hips. Damn, he hasn’t been laid in a while, has he? 

"It's nice meeting you.” He smiles, eyes lingering on Jongin, as he tries to be as approachable as possible. No need to scare his prey. He hasn’t played this game in a long time, and it gives him a rush of thrill as he drags his eyes away from Jongin towards Minseok, “I'll just fix the mess inside."

Kyungsoo doesn’t move that far away as he busies himself with the mess on the hallway, but he’s still near enough to hear Jongin hissing at Chanyeol, “ You, young man have some explaining to do.” 

He tries to fight down the laughter bubbling in his chest, because that’s adorable. He’s embarrassed about the way he’s stalking Kyungsoo in the bar, even when he’s frightfully obvious. There’s even a bit of a whine in his voice as he corners Chanyeol, "Why didn't you tell me you have that perfection as a roommate?"

Wow, Kyungsoo’s flattered he thinks he’s perfect. That’s a first. 

Chanyeol just sheepishly answers, "It never came up? Ok, he made me promise not to tell anyone his real name because of work." 

“I'm your friend." Kyungsoo could almost imagine a pout on his lips. 

"Who's also his fanboy,” Chanyeol chides with a laugh and Kyungsoo hears footsteps moving towards him and he hurries, walking to the living room as fast as he can. Chanyeol’s right behind him, voice loud and clear as he addresses Jongin, “Now get your ass inside now. I can't let Baek get the couch's good side."

 

*

 

Kyungsoo hears Chanyeol seething on the floor as he addresses Jongin beside him. "I hate you. It's all your fault."

Jongin ignores him and Kyungsoo shifts on the edge of the couch, ‘accidentally’ running his foot down Jongin’s back. He mutters a quiet sorry even if he’s done this several times since the start of the movie. It’s dark and the only light filtering is through the television; they could barely see anything besides the movie. 

The latter shudders under his touch and Kyungsoo backs off, smiling in satisfaction.

“I want to leave,” he hears Jongin whisper, and he starts to feel guilty. Kyungsoo likes Jongin; he doesn’t want him to leave that fast. 

But Chanyeol beats him to it, “Then go. Run along and take a leak near a fire hydrant or something. Just because we’re pack mates doesn’t mean I tell you everything.” 

“I’m touched by your generosity.” Jongin answers drily and Kyungsoo fights back a snort, finding this more entertaining than the movie. 

“Good. I made sure the fire hydrant behind the building is empty.” Chanyeol, you’re a fucking dick, Kyungsoo thinks. 

“You’re a dick.” See? He agrees and Kyungsoo shakes his head. He’s liking this Jongin guy with every sentence he says. 

“But you want Kyung’s dick.” Kyungsoo’s ears perk up and he feels his pants tighten. Oh. _Oh._

“Go choke on Yixing’s dick.”

“Nah, he chokes on mine.” 

Jongin lets out a groan of disgust, and Kyungsoo tries to make sure that the groan does not make his groin react. It’s futile.

 

* 

 

Jongin groans as Minseok sings along to the movie, flailing his arms around as if he’s Elsa. Kyungsoo thinks he’s years too late with the movie, but at least they’ve got new blackmail material on him. But that seems pretty useless when he’s not at all embarrassed by what he’s doing. So he watches Jongin rise, brushing dust off his jeans and his ass. His ass. Kyungsoo takes a good look at his ass. 

"I'll get the food," he announces and Kyungsoo thinks this is his chance if this kid doesn’t make a move soon. He’ll be waiting for years if he doesn’t act now with how the kid reacts. He follows, placing the pillow hiding his boner on the couch, "I'll help you."

He sees the stiff nod before following the other to the kitchen. He’s so tense that Kyungsoo just wants him to relax and be himself. Enjoy. It’s time for that mantra. 

"I've seen you.” He starts, softly smiling at Jongin. “Several times at Joonmyun’s" 

There it is. It’s out now that he knows. There’s no turning back, but surprisingly, Kyungsoo feels better that he told Jongin. It’s good that they’re on the same page now and hopefully, he doesn’t start acting like a stranger again; creeping around again.

"Yeah,” He answers, but Kyungsoo can see that he’s shaking as he leans against the kitchen counter. He’s nervous and it’s seriously boosting Kyungsoo’s ego to illegal proportions. He clears his throat and Kyungsoo feels chest turn to mush at how adorable he is. He’s like a puppy. “It's a nice place."

Kyungsoo nods, walking forward towards Jongin. He’s not stalking his prey; he’s just being a bit forward than normal. "It is. I've heard you also begged-"

"-asked," Jongin coughs.

"-for my picture?" Kyungsoo nods, as if he’s talking to a kid. He’s moving slowly, wishing that he doesn’t scare Jongin away because he looks frozen and nervous and Kyungsoo just wants to shake him. There’s nothing to be scared of. But it’s endearing how much he likes Kyungsoo. 

"That was for research purposes." He clears his throat again and Kyungsoo cocks his head to the side, intrigued. He stops right in front of Jongin and he revels in the hitch in the other’s voice as he leans forward. He raises an eyebrow, feeling a light tug at the corner of his lips, "huh." 

 

*

 

Jongin cradles the hot cup of tea between his palms and Kyungsoo blows at his. They’re standing side by side at the counter, watching the popcorn rotate inside the microwave. Jongin’s gotten over his nervousness and now, he just feels giddy to be beside Kyungsoo. "So you left?"

Kyungsoo nods as he sips at his coffee, "Yeah. The work hours were tiring, and it was just a short-term arrangement.” It wasn’t a long term job, besides he’s already accepted a spot at the nearby coffee shop. 

He smiles against the rim of the cup before raising his eyes to meet Jongin’s. "Meet me at the coffee shop across the street tomorrow at 10."

Kyungsoo wishes he could ease the creases on the frown marring Jongin’s face, but he keeps his fingers on the mug. Jongin cocks his head to the side after nodding his head, "Sure. Why?" 

"Just- I'll see you tomorrow." Kyungsoo smiles at him amused at the way Jongin stutters his reply, "Yeah, yeah."

The microwave beeps and Kyungsoo turns around to gather both their mugs, to place in the dishwasher. He watches Jongin gather the food before taking out the cans of beer. "We should go back now. They're probably wondering what we're doing here."

"Yeah,” He nods, tilting his head towards the group. “You go first. I'll bring the bowl."

Kyungsoo stops at the door before he leaves, turning around to send Jongin small smile, "Oh, before we go back to the hellhole Chanyeol calls living room. Don’t be late for our date tomorrow."

He walks out grinning, and the last thing Kyungsoo hears is Jongin sputtering. “Date?"

 

*

 

Florescent light peeks out from under Jongin’ feet, illumining the room with a gentle glow and it swallows his silhouette, turning him into a dark shadow on the foot of Kyungsoo’s bed. His heart thumps in his chest, and it’s louder than the creak the door made when Jongin was tentatively opening it. "Kyungsoo?"

It’s almost the full moon and Jongin feels the wolf scratching at the edge of his sanity. After months of dating, Kyungsoo almost understands Jongin. He’ll never be separated from the wolf, because he is the wolf. And Kyungsoo has to accept that if he wants to accept Jongin. And he does, not that it matters either way. Besides, they’ve been staving off for months now, and Kyungsoo just wants to feel him, to hold him and be with him; be one with Jongin. 

Jongin’ voice is hoarse and sleepy, but Kyungsoo sees that he’s fully awake. "Can't sleep”. 

It’s the wolf again, and Kyungsoo knows that he’s ready, and so is Jongin. It’s not planned, but they know that now’s the time. It’s not next month or in the next few weeks because the minute Jongin entered his room, there was no turning back. He knows what entails; the knotting and the bonding. He’s anticipating, not scared. Also, he sends prayers to Chanyeol for going off with Yixing now that he’s also agitated. 

Kyungsoo feels a flush creep up his chest when his eyes rake over Jongin’s torso, and there’s a slight hint of amusement when he sees where the sheets pool around his pelvis. He grits down the wave of embarrassment because ‘Holy shit, he’s going to fucking see me naked”.

Kyungsoo scoots towards the right side of the bed, and the sheets rustle loudly because of the thick silence. The bed dips beside him, as Jongin tucks himself in, pulling the duvet over his shoulder. His face is sharp under the dim light, but his eyes shine with so much softness as he moves closer, until he's only a breath away from Kyungsoo’s face.

His heart keeps a steady motion, pumping out blood, as he rakes his eyes over Jongin’ features. His eyelids are heavy, and his hair’s a mess, but the way he moves tells Kyungsoo he’s far from tired. The smaller watches him wriggle under the sheets to find the right position, letting out a hoarse chuckle when he huffs in annoyance. 

It’s simple, and silent as Kyungsoo reaches out a hand to run his fingers over Jongin’s ruffled fringe, brushing it back. The latter’s eyes flutter shut, leaning closer, and Kyungsoo repeat his motions, letting his fingers scrape over his scalp, before settling on Jongin’s nape to brush over the short strands. He’s as hot as a furnace when the moon comes near and Kyungsoo relishes in the heat. 

“Hm.” Jongin lets out a contented sigh, and Kyungsoo feels the younger’s warm palm over his hip, rubbing warm circles over his thin shirt. 

Kyungsoo is in awe when he sees him like this, peaceful and serene and he lets himself enjoy it. He moves is had over Jongin’s chest, feeling his heart stutter in his chest when his eyes open, and Kyungsoo melts into his gaze, watching his eyes crinkle at the edges when he smiles. 

The smaller clears his throat at his blinding smile. It’s small, just at slight tug at the corners, but with his proximity, it’s as if he’d been outright grinning. Kyungsoo could cover his eyes and it would still stay permanently tattooed behind his eyelids, making sure he never forgets. 

“Hey.” He croaks out, snuggling closer to Jongin’s warmth, relishing the way it falls off him in waves. He drapes his arm over the smaller, and Kyungsoo lets him, squirming into a comfortable position until they’re pressed chest-to-chest, and he can faintly feel Jongin’s heartbeat against his chest. It’s the most intimate we’ve been; no rushing as they let themselves get wrapped around Jongin’s heat, enjoying the thought that he could feel Kyungsoo’s heartbeat too.

It must be the heat, or maybe it’s because it’s Jongin that Kyungsoo feel a small fizzle at the back of his eyelids when their lips meet in a slow dance. It’s not a blast, nor a barrage of fireworks, but it’s a faint sizzle that keeps on burning, growing larger.

It’s not enough, and Kyungsoo leans harder into his lips, eagerly opening his mouth to accommodate Jongin further. They lick into each other’s mouths, languidly tasting and feeling, licking every crevice as Kyungsoo tangles his tongue with Jongin’s. It’s slow as they take our their time taking each other apart, breaking down any sleepiness until Jongin turns Kyungsoo into a writhing mess with just his lips.

“Let me…” He mumbles into Kyungsoo’s lips, pulling away to pepper kisses down his jaw, and the underside of his chin. “Let me take care of you.” 

It’s not a small sizzle, no. It’s frying Kyungsoo open as his lips burn into his skin, and if his body were any warner, then he’d be burnt from the exposure. He trails down hot breath over Kyungsoo’s neck and the latter stretches back, giving him all the space he can get, eagerly allowing him to take what he can. 

Kyungsoo lets an eye crack open to watch Jongin’s pupils dilate, eyes trailed on Kyungsoo’s body as he watches with mild fascination every reaction that he can pull with just his lips. It sends the older into a fit of desperation as he tips his head back, digging into the pillow as he closes his eyes in pleasure.

Jongin’s breath leaves dizzying marks of red as he pulls his skin into his lips, sucking as he gently nips over the juncture of Kyungsoo’s neck and collarbone. The latter’s hands turn to grip Jongin’s hair at a harsh bite, stiffening at the pain, but he immediately runs his tongue over the sting. It travels to the bottom of Kyungsoo’s stomach, adding more and more heat to the simmering pit of hot lava that’s trying to overflow in any second now. 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo moans, curling his toes at the sensation, as he lets the tingle travel down his spine and into his cock. It’s all a haze now, and the way Jongin tries to move slowly, almost reverently sends him into a spiral of pleasure, leading him into a higher cliff. 

It’s too much when Kyungsoo finds himself grinding into Jongin’s hip, seeking pleasure from the friction of his boxers and the heat of his skin. It’s the need to relieve himself, but Jongin is not cooperating as he places a gentle hand on Kyungsoo’s hip to push down, and the latter lets out a silent gasp at the loss of friction. 

He moves up to hover over Kyungsoo’s face, and the older open his eyes, biting the inside of his mouth, as his heart thunders inside his chest in a raging storm. It’s beating rapidly and the warmth in Jongin’ eyes aren’t making it any better, especially with the way he nuzzles his nose with Kyungsoo’s –close, but still too far. 

“Hi,” Jongin smiles, and Kyungsoo’s heart bursts at just that single word, leaving him breathless, feeling it clump inside his throat.

It makes his heart swell and Kyungsoo doesn’t think his heart could take more assaults any longer as he whispers a “hi” in return.

This time Jongin moves a bit rougher than before, licking into Kyungsoo’s mouth to nip on his bottom lip, pulling it to suck until it turns red. It turns Kyungsoo’s head hazy with desire, but it turns into an inferno later on when Jongin pushes his hips downward, meeting the elder’s. They rock into each other, panting, breath mingling into harsh inhales and exhales. 

Kyungsoo feel his cock swell into his hip, and he knows Jongin can feel his as well, as the latter pulls away from his mouth to huff into his ear, pressing his cheeks against Kyungsoo’s. 

Jongin’s tongue is hot, and his breath is hotter as he nips at Kyungsoo’s earlobe, gently biting down to let out a low groan that tingles until the tips of his fingers. “Kyungsoo.” The former’s hands aren’t pressing down on Kyungsoo’s hips anymore, but the latter feels his warm palms mover over his hip, and he lets out a hitched breath when Jongin cups his ass, fingers digging against his skin.

“Kyungsoo.” He breathes again, and they both fall into a grinding motion as Jongin steadies himself above Kyungsoo, balancing his weight on his elbow as the latter clutches his hair, needing his mouth. Kyungsoo digs his fingers into Jongin’s soft locks, feeling it softly thread over his. It’s a contrast to the urgency of their hips –sweet and simple as Kyungsoo lets Jongin’s lips dance over his, enjoying the velvet strokes of his tongue.

“Oh, Jongin,” His fingers dig into Kyungsoo’s ass, pulling tighter against his cock, and Kyungsoo shivers at a particularly hard grind. It’s too hot as if the room has turned into a sauna, and at the back of Kyungsoo’s mind, he’s realized that they’ve pushed the sheets onto the floor, lying open on the bed. Kyungsoo can’t even feel the cold breeze over his skin because as soon as it gets closer, it dies on his skin, melting before it cools him down. It’s like a furnace and it just keeps on burning.

The hand that cups Kyungsoo’s ass moves over to his pelvis and he cants his hips upward, seeking more friction –something to relieve the tightness in his gut, but Jongin moves away, and Kyungsoo turns to trail kisses over his neck, like a sunflower following the sun, searching, looking for his warmth. 

When he comes back to hover over Kyungsoo’s lips, the latter let his hands fall from Jongin’s hair to move them over his back, letting his warm palms smooth over his broad shoulders. Jongin shudders in response before taking Kyungsoo’s lips again, licking over the roof of his mouth and letting his tongue drag over the back of Kyungsoo’s teeth, stealing his breath in just a second. Jongin slides his lips over Kyungsoo’s and the latter feels the hand over his pelvis run down his thigh to cup over his outer thigh, tracing circles over his kneecap before Jongin brings it up. 

Kyungsoo lifts his other thigh, and it doesn’t take long for Jongin to grind into it harshly, feeling his pulsing cock over the sensitive skin of his pelvis. It’s messy now, the way they lick into each other mouths, no longer kissing, just panting out ragged breaths, letting their breath mix in a haze of hot, moist air.

Jongin pulls away, and Kyungsoo watches him, too dazed to actually focus, but Kyungsoo can feel him clearly, sharper than his eyes could see because every touch of his sends Kyungsoo into a mass of sensitive points. Kyungsoo feel Jongin’s gaze on him, and he hears the hesitance his voice as he brings his fingers to cup his cheeks, moving closer. “Are you sure?”

It takes a while for Kyungsoo to process it, mind turning into a ball of cotton when the only thing that matters to him now is the feeling of Jongin’ skin against his, needing him closer –much closer than they’ve ever been. 

Kyungsoo nods before pulling Jongin towards him, feeling his head clear out for a few seconds, noticing his worry. It’s his turn to lick into Jongin’s mouth, tangling his tongue against his as he lets his lips say it all: I want this with you. 

Jongin’s still holding back, and Kyungsoo wraps his arms around the former’s neck, pulling him flush against the elder’s chest, pouring everything he’s got into the kiss, every desire, every touch, every tingle that he sends down Kyungsoo’s spine –he sends it to Jongin with a simple swipe of his tongue against his. Kyungsoo moves his other leg outside, letting his thighs frame Jongin’s hips, just in case he doesn’t understand Kyungsoo’s intention. 

Jongin pushes away, leaning on his arms Kyungsoo feels the heat pool in his gut, anticipating the next few steps. He’s not scared, no. It’s a different kind of heat, not embarrassment, nor is it fear, but it’s anticipation, as if he’s waited for this for a long time, and now’s the prefect moment. Kyungsoo feels it consuming him from the inside out and it just sends him into a full-body shiver as he lets his fingers curl on Jongin’ back.

Kyungsoo hears the cap pop, expecting the wet liquid down his hole, but it’s Jongin’ lips around his cock that surprises him. 

“Oh, fuck, Jongin.” It’s wet, and it’s still sensitive from all the blood rushing into it, but it’s enough to drive Kyungsoo crazy, desperate as his cock lies heavy inside Jongin’s mouth. He tongues the underside of the crown hard, digging into the large vein, and Kyungsoo’s hips stutter as he lets out a long groan. 

He sucks hard on the crown, and Kyungsoo stiffens when he feels the cold gel over his hole, tracing over the rim. Kyungsoo lets out a ragged breath, unfamiliar with the intrusion, but Jongin’ tongue keeps him hard as he tongues over the slit, before moving away and bobbing his head. 

One finger turns to two, and Kyungsoo grows comfortable with Jongin’s fingers opening him up, feeling something grow in his stomach. It’s like an itch under his skin, and he can’t seem to find the right place to scratch, as if it’s just simmering below his veins waiting to surface. It’s frustrating, especially when Jongin pulls away to trail kisses down Kyungsoo’s inner thighs, gentle and comforting.

Kyungsoo takes in his swollen lips, and his heart swells when Jongin matches his gaze, burning with so much affection that can’t even be bottled up. It’s overflowing, too heavy to even contain and Kyungsoo pulls him up to his lips, canting his hip towards Jongin’s searching fingers.

Kyungsoo lets out a harsh moan that Jongin’s lips swallow down, when the younger gets to the third finger. He feels himself leaking over his stomach, cock bobbing as he fucks down into Jongin’s fingers, hoping for that momentary flash of pleasure again. “Fuck!” There!

Jongin pulls away to kiss Kyungsoo’s nose, and heat spreads in Kyungsoo’s chest like molten lava, and it’s breath-taking –the only words he could use to describe Jongin. 

“Is it okay?” Jongin hesitates, and Kyungsoo nods, as lucidly as he can in his state. It’s not because of the heat of the situation, but it’s because it’s Jongin and he doesn’t want anyone else but him. There’s no one else but him. Jongin’s his _mate._

Jongin slides into Kyungsoo without much difficulty. He’s bigger than his fingers, and Kyungsoo grits his teeth, feeling a slight stab of pain as his rim stretches against Jongin’s girth. It takes a moment for him to push further, inch by inch as the latter keeps his eyes on Kyungsoo.

He hooks his arms under Kyungsoo’s knees, pulling wider as he drops his head into the elder’s shoulder, panting against his ear. “Move.” Kyungsoo tells him, as Jongin moves his hands on to Kyungsoo’s hips and he hooks his ankles over the taller’s waist. 

Kyungsoo drapes his arms over Jongin’s shoulder, turning his head towards his ear to moan, “Jongin…”

His hips snap. “Fuck, Kyungsoo.” He sighs into the pillow and the groan travels to Kyungsoo’s cock.

Breathing in Jongin’s scent, Kyungsoo allows Jongin to slide deeper into him, hitting the same spot that sends a tingle down his spine. It’s languid and the way Jongin lips pepper kisses over Kyungsoo’s neck is sweet, and the latter gets lost in all of it. Their chests slide together, ready to burst as they take each other apart to the point of pleasure. 

“Oh, Jongin, faster.” It’s just right there – the itch. It’s almost there and Kyungsoo can feel it building, growing as the heat becomes stronger and Jongin’s hips snap harder. Then he hits it, and everything just turns into a haze of white as the pooling in the pit of Kyungsoo belly grows, burning him, burning Jongin, waiting to consume them both. “There! Fuck, there!” 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo! You feel so good.” Jongin takes his lips, as he pants, breaths mixing as they both feel it –the fire becoming too strong as Jongin’s knot starts to grow, stretching Kyungsoo to the point where he can’t think clearly.

Jongin works his cock deeper, bringing Kyungsoo’s ankle over his shoulder to grind his hips when he can’t move too much because of his knot. And Kyungsoo feels his body suck him in, clutching him, as if it doesn’t want to let go. 

“Fuck, Jongin!” Kyungsoo’s breath stutters, and it’s all he’s got when I’ve turned into flames after letting build, and Jongin strokes Kyungsoo cock with his hand, pumping out his orgasm. 

Jongin comes a beat later, coming inside Kyungsoo, finishing their bonding. He can’t move since his knot still hasn’t shrunk, yet he grasps for Kyungsoo’s fingers, lacing them together as Kyungsoo clenches around him. He mouths at Kyungsoo’s lips, no tongue, just a messy press of spit-slicked lips and Kyungsoo lets his leg drop from Jongin’s shoulder, feeling the muscles snap back into place painfully. 

Kyungsoo presses his lips on Jongin’s chest, right over his heart, relishing in the way his heart steadily thumps over his lips and Jongin’s arms wrap protectively over Kyungsoo’s body. The words ‘I love you’ hang in the air –no need to be said when Their actions speak louder and Kyungsoo feels his mind drift in and out of consciousness, falling lethargic, but infinitely happy. 

 

*

 

Kyungsoo pats Jongin on the shoulder when Lu Han snatches his phone away. There’s a pout on the younger’s lips, but Kyungsoo tries to stifle the laugh bubbling in his chest. 

It’s their weekly pack meeting again and Jongin seems to be their target for today. Maybe it’s because they can smell him all over Kyungsoo, or maybe because he’s showing off his new edit. Kyungsoo tries to be nice, but Jongin’s not perfect. Except in bed. 

"Christ, your photoshop skills became worse." Lu Han exclaims as he slides Jongin’s phone over the table. Kyungsoo pulls Jongin by the cuff of his shirt when he tries to reach for it. He’s learned a lot from Minseok. 

Then there’s a snort from somewhere at the end of the table. It’s Baekhyun and He’s pointing at the pink hearts around Kyungsoo’s face. "You copy pasted those hearts, didn't you?” He scrunches his face and Kyungsoo squeezes Jongin’s hand, hoping he doesn’t take Baek’s words seriously. “Look, it's not even feathered properly!" 

"Jongin, keep it away from me. It's hurting my eyes," Sehun exclaims from beside Joonmyeon and Kyungsoo decides to save Jongin from the humiliation. He gets the shock of his life when he sees his face with horribly pasted hearts, and there’s glitter littering his face, as if it was made to make him sparkle, but they just made him look fucked up. 

“I added the glitter just now” Baek pipes, from behind him and he feels something fall on his arm and head –something small and feathery and very sparkly.

_I’m fucking glittering._

p>That’s Kyungsoo’s first thought when the sun hits his forearm. I’ll kill Baekhyun, follows at second place.

The colors of the rainbow are literally on Kyungsoo’s arm right now and he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do first. Wash it off, or kill Baekhyun. Or maybe he’ll kill two birds with one stone, and wash it off with Baekhyun’s blood –a sacrifice for the good of all. 

Either way, he’ll stop glittering like a fucking fairy. 

“Like you’re any less of a fairy,” Luhan snorts across him and it’s Jongin who squeezes his hand back, trying to calm him down before he performs a group sacrifice.

“Kids,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as Joonmyun scrunches his face in what seems to be a wonky frown. “Please act your age. And Luhan, stop that.” He whispers the last line with furrowed eyebrows. No one listens, only a few seconds of judging stares before ignoring him again. He’s like that old book at the back of the shelf. That tiny ignored book on the top most shelf. 

Kyungsoo always feels sorry for Joonmyun before he forgets about him, turning to face Jongin, ignoring Baekhyun laughing madly with Jongdae. "You've outdone yourself. This is worse than the one with my head."

"Hey,” Jongin pouts, scooting closer towards Kyungsoo, “I spent a long time making sure this looked perfect. Look at the detailing of your name- see the shadows and highlights. That's what you call art right there."

He points to the screen, moving closer before dropping a small kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek. There’s the sound of a few chairs and Kyungsoo looks up to watch Lu Han take Minseok by the arm, "And I'm leaving , I'm leaving. I might throw up from the mediocrity." 

"Like you're any better!" Jongin retorts, eyes scanning the almost-empty table. They all left. Great. 

"Jongin,” Kyungsoo sighs. Honestly is the fucking best policy and he tries to be gentle with his boyfriend. “No one likes sparkles with their name. And kinkysoo is not a 'totally awesome name that could sell billions'. I'm not a planning for a porn career."

"Uh- last night-"

Jongin raises an eyebrow and Kyungsoo feels a blush rising in his cheeks, "Shut it."

"Let’s go, Lu. Don't you wanna leave these two alone?" Minseok backs away, pulling Lu Han with him. Kyungsoo is grateful. Lu Han is too as he sends a disgusted look at Kyungsoo and Jongin’s linked arms, “Gladly.” 

They walk away and Jongin pulls him up. “Let's go. Your shift starts in an hour." He’s still got an hour, but Jongin’s already dragging him out of the long table. 

"You're just with me for the free cakes." Kyungsoo jokes, nudging Jongin with his shoulder as he looks for a smaller table. f But Jongin holds him tighter, placing a hand on his chest, "Now, You're hurting my ego."

Kyungsoo wrestles his way out of Jongin’s hold to make his way to the counter. "You're such a big baby," he teases, placing both their orders before paying. Jongin sends him a suggestive smile, leaning closer towards him, breath hot against his cheek, "Do you want me to call you daddy?"

Kyungsoo laughs it off as he takes both his and Jongin’s orders, leading the younger towards an empty table. He shakes his head as he takes the seat near the air conditioner, watching Jongin take a sip from his green tea. EXO blasts through Joonmyun’s speakers, and Jongin quietly chokes on his tea. Kyungsoo guesses life couldn’t get any better than this as he hands his boyfriend a wad of tissue. 

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. jongin’s packmates are exo, minus kyungsoo. i’ve imagined the pack as all-male. They have one alpha which is Minseok and they have knots for plot reasons even if they’re betas. omegas like sehun and baek don’t have a knot. Yixing’s not a wolf, btw. Also baek’s with Jongdae, if it isn’t obvious and their weekly meetings are in joonmyun’s bar during the day  
> 2\. im sorry for this horrible mess and the lame dialogue and if it seems a bit rushed. I lost a bit of steam writing this T.T this has been long overdue  
> 3\. ALSO, there was supposed to be football in this then it was gone. It went poof along with jongin’s sanity and it’s now a cheesy mess  
> 4\. this is plotless and is pure indulgence  
> 5\. because we know jongin worships kyungsoo like this.  
> 6\. lastly, DEMI, CONGRATULATIONS ON SURVIVING UNIVERSITY!!!


End file.
